


Content

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk is a man of action, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

There were few moments that Jim Kirk knew himself to be content. After all, he was the consummate man of action. His Admiralty had proven that, right? No wonder the Klingons had gnashed their teeth at his 'punishment' being a court-martial back to a field grade officer.

Right now, though, with the scent of the fire warm in his nose, the crisp air of the surrounding woods, and the soft sounds of nature at odds with Bones' snoring, he was pretty sure he was content. Spock, of course, was far quieter, possibly not even asleep, but Jim felt his presence nonetheless.

Of course, the rush of adrenaline in his veins when the search party arrived dispelled the content with an eager sense of adventure...but he'd mentioned that he was a man of action, right?


End file.
